Aibori Hime
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Enfant, j'ai toujours pensé que mon destin serait de devenir une femme normale, avec des enfants, un mari aimant, une vie ennuyeuse et banale. Je ne me serais jamais douté que… J'allais devenir la femme que je suis aujourd'hui. La femme qui va bientôt mourir au nom de l'amour. La femme qui a mis un Général à genoux. [Réecriture de "Tes Pas Sont De Velours Et Ta Peau D'Ivoire"]


Enfant, j'ai toujours pensé que mon destin serait de devenir une femme normale, avec des enfants, un mari aimant, une vie ennuyeuse et banale. Je ne me serais jamais douté que… J'allais devenir la femme que je suis aujourd'hui. La femme qui va bientôt mourir au nom de l'amour. La femme qui a mis un Général à genoux.

« Père! Mère! »

Orihime courait sur le chemin menant à sa maison, soulevant des volutes de poussières à chacun de ses pas. Elle appelait ses parents qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout du chemin, un immense sourire ornant ses lèvres. Elle venait de finir son travail au champs, revenant des rizières avec le bout de ses longs doigts fins frippées par l'eau.

Le vent c'était levé et ses mèches rousses volaient au rythme de sa course, tandis qu'elle accélérait son rythme en apercevant sa mère sur le pas de sa porte. Elle lui fit de grands signes, heureuse de retrouver se qui restait de sa famille après une longue journée de labeur.

Puis...

« Orihime! Cria sa mère. Sauve-toi! »

La jeune femme se figea. Elle voyait son père qui retenait sa mère par la taille tandis que cette dernière se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait pour essayer de se précipiter vers sa fille, les larmes à ses yeux mêlant rage et tristesse.

Le visage de la jeune rousse se décomposa petit à petit et les secondes lui parurent durés une éternité jusqu'à ce que tout s'accélère.

Tout se passs très vite… Trop vite.

Son père se jetait sur sa mère pour la faire rentrer à l'intérieur de la petite maison de campagne à toît de chaume dans laquelle ils habitaient tandis que deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'approchèrent d'elle. Ils étaient très grands, clairement plus fort qu'elle et semblait lui vouloit du mal.

L'un d'eux la retint par le bras alors qu'elle cherchais à s'enfuir par le petit chemin de terre qui menait au rizière. Elle cria, se débattit, appela sa mère, supplia son père..

Le ciel s'assombrissait petit à petit et à chaque minute qui passait Orihime perdait un peu plus l'espoirs de pouvoir rester avec sa fit une rapide prière et implora son frère décédé l'automne dernier pour qu'il lui viennent en aide.

Mais rien ne se passa à part les nuages sombres qui recouvraient le ciel se mettant à verser leurs larmes de tristesse comme pour soutenir la jeune femme.

Alors elle voulut courir loin, très loin, se jeté dans l'eau du canal pour rejoindre son frère dans la mort, supplier son père de la laissé vivre libre, mais l'un des hommes l'assomma et se fut le trou noir.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, quand le ciel cessa de pleurer. elle se trouvait dans une une immense chambre aux murs clairs et à la décoration presque inexistante. Une chambre froide et impersonnel lui donnant encore plus la sensation de ne pas être à sa place.

Elle s'approcha prudemment de la porte, effrayé par ce qu'elle pourrait trouver derrière mais en même temps curieuse de comprendre ce qu'allait devenir sa vie, et fit glisser le panneau de bambou.

Derrière se trouvait l'un des hommes qui l'avaient enlevé, immobile, se tenant droit contre une poutre, les bras croisés contre son torse.

Elle s'enferma précipitamment dans la chambre et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle se mit à regarder plus attentivement la pièce qui l'entourait.

Au sol se trouvait un matelas ornée de drap plan en lin, d'une simplicité qui lui rappelait son propre lit, chez elle, dans sa maison au cœur des rizières.

Un autel ou brulait de l'encens parfumé se trouvait dans un coin, seule preuve du fait que quelqu'un de vivant passé dans cette endroit.

Le reste de la chambre était plutôt banal.

Le panneau de bois glissa révélant une magnifique femme aux cheveux court et blond comme les blés et dont les immenses yeux verts semblaient l'analyser de l'intérieur.

Elle était vêtue d'un kimono en soir bleu marine ornée de dessin d'animaux marins noué avec un Obi ivoire et gris ornée de perles noires. Cette femme avait une prestance et un calme qui rappela à Orihime un poisson. Pas l'un de ces vulgaires poissons rouges, non, mais plutôt comme un espadon, calme et gracieux.

Orihime paniqua et se colla contre un mur en espérant que la femme ne la voie pas, ne voulant pas que sa situation s'aggrave même si elle voulait savoir malgré sa peur, ce qui allait advenir d'elle.

La blonde avança dans sa direction, d'une démarche légère, si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle effleurait à peine le sol de ses sandales de bois. Leurs bruits étaient le seul indice de la condition humaine de cette femme qui ressemblait à une déesse.

Les larmes se mirent à coulé sur les joues de la rousse tandis que la femme s'agenouillait lentement à ses côté en tendant la main vers elle avec un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Inoue-hime… »

Orihime leva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude de la femme en face d'elle qui continuait de lui sourire chaleureusement. Le sourire n'était que léger, mais la blonde mettait toute la bonne volonté du monde. La rousse pouvait sentir que cette femme n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments.

Sans savoir pourquoi elle se jeta dans ses bras de désespoir et de tristesse, ses pleurs redoublant d'intensité.

La blonde l'enserra de ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes pour faire cesser ses cris.

«Où suis-je? Finit par demander la rousse au bout de plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'elle eu enfin arrêter de sanglotter.

- Tu es à l'Ochaya de Kyoto… Répondit la femme. »

La plus jeune réfléchit rapidement pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et en arriva à une seule conclusion.

« Espèce de traître! Je te déteste! Comment à-t-il put me faire ça?»

Elle s'effondra sur le sol en tentant vainement de retenir les sanglots qui secouait son âme, maudissant son père par tout les Dieux qu'elle connaissait.

Il l'avait vendu sans remord... Sa propre fille.

La blonde s'agenouilla à côté d'elle sans rien dire, ne restant pendant quelques minutes, qu'une présence rassurante pour la rousse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je m'occuperais de toi comme si tu étais ma propre fille… »

Cette phrase qu'avait dite la femme au kimono bleu rassura quelque peu la jeune femme.

Au moins, elle ne serait pas toute seule, encore fallait-il que cette femme ne lui mente pas…

Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

La femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, malgré son apparente froideur, avait tout de même quelque chose de rassurant dans le fond de ses yeux.

Orihime ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, trop occupé à pleurer la trahison de son père, mais elle contempla un instant le visage hâlée de sa nouvelle protectrice et remarqua les deux éclairs bleus marine qui zébrait les fossettes de la blonde, accentuant son côté presque royal.

« Qu'elle est votre nom? Demanda timidement Orihime.

- Tia… Tia Hallibel… »

La plus vieille se releva gracieusement sans s'aider de ses mains et l'aida à faire de même avant de glisser un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

« Dans ce genre de situation Hime… Il ne faut jamais désespéré et gardé la tête haute… Qui sais ce qui peut t'arriver? Tu dois être capable de faire face à n'importe qu'elle situation en restant fière. Tu n'es pas une prostituée. Et si quelqu'un te dit le contraire rappelle toi de mes paroles : une vraie femme est capable de faire sa vie debout et non couché.»

La rousse ne savait pas pourquoi son ainée lui racontait tout ça. Mais quelque part, ça la rassurait. Elle deviendrait forte, elle deviendrait puissante… Et elle aura enfin une vie à elle.

Elle deviendrait une légende, mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore car dans l'Ochaya de Kyoto...

Le reste ce sont des ombre, le reste c'est un secret…


End file.
